Jack Picks up the Pieces
by Zendou
Summary: The insisted upon sequel to 'In Eric's Closet'. Very dark and slashy, you are forewarned. 'Complete'
1. Prologue

This continuation/aftermath of 'In Eric's Closet' is going to be very, very dark. Be forewarned, the characters aren't handling the current situation well at ALL. I've decided to up the rating on this to an R. Better to be safe than sorry. Here's the sequel some of you have asked for. Thanks for reading!  
  
Trey 


	2. The gathering

Jack stood in front of Eric's grave marker. It had been raining hard on that dark gray afternoon, only two days after the funeral. Jack was grateful for it. No one would be able to differentiate between tear and rain drop. Jack's hair and clothes quickly became soaked. He knelt down and placed a cluster of lilies, carnations and baby's breath on the still-fresh soil. Jack kissed his hand and brushed down over Eric's name carved on the granite.  
  
"I love you, man . . . and I miss you . . . I don't know how I can survive this without you." Jack sat down next to the headstone and rested his head against it, the rain still pouring down as he wept.  
  
Ten minutes later Jack noticed figures approaching from across the graveyard. As they came closer he could see that it was Shawn, Angela, Rachel, Topanga, and Corey all walking under a couple of black umbrellas they were sharing. Jack stood up when they were within earshot. He unconsciously wiped the tears and rain from his face.  
  
"What are you all doing here?" Jack scanned each of their faces.  
  
"Jack, we wanted to see how you were holding up . . . and to see Eric." Corey spoke as he handed the umbrella to Topanga.  
  
"Yeah, well I'm fine. You can't see Eric though . . . He's dead right now, but maybe if you leave him a hate message, oh wait, he can't kill himself again now can he . . ." Corey cast his eyes to the ground. The tension in the air was thicker than silt. Rachel stepped forward, out from under the umbrella and looked into Jack's eyes, "Hi."  
  
"Hi, Rach." Jack began to breakdown again. Rachel put her arms around him and held him close. Shawn produced an extra umbrella and opened it. Angela followed him with their umbrella. Shawn held it over Rachel and Jack, then reached up and cupped the back of Jack's head and slid his hand down slowly until it rested on the nape of Jack's neck. After a few more minutes, Jack regained some composure. He broke his embrace with Rachel and stepped between Rachel and Shawn to face Angela, Topanga, and Corey.  
  
"Why are the three of you here?" Topanga found the courage to answer him, "Because we love and miss Eric too."  
  
"You LIE. You three KILLED Eric. As far as I'm concerned, the three of you are MURDERERS!" Angela took a step back, standing almost next to Topanga and Corey. Corey looked Jack in the eye and took a step forward. "Eric did this to himself, we were trying to help him . . ."  
  
Jack ran at Corey and shoved him forcefully. Corey flew backward and slid a few feet in the mud and grass.  
  
"Jack, stop it," Angela pleaded. Both she and Topanga began to cry as Corey picked himself up.  
  
"Save your self-righteous act . . . You all wanna help Eric? Then bring him back! Undo what you did to drive him to where he lays." Jack began to choke up as he yelled,  
  
"You wanna . . . help him? Well I . . . want . . . him back! I WANT ERIC BACK!" Jack turned around and ran to the fresh burial plot where Eric's body was placed to rest. "I want you back! I want you back!" Jack continued his raving as he began clawing at the wet dirt, digging into the earth.  
  
"I . . .(sob) want him . . .(sob) back . . ." Jack finally gave up, completely drained; slumped down on all fours. He squeezed the fresh mud bitterly between his fingers.  
  
"C'mon Jack, let's get outta here." Shawn helped Jack to his feet. Rachel came over and helped Shawn walk Jack to the car.  
  
"I'll take him home." Rachel said to Shawn after he helped him into the passenger side. Jack sat numb, staring straight ahead. Shawn nodded at Rachel, "Call me later."  
  
"I will," Rachel said as she started the car.  
  
*********************************  
  
Rachel was amazed that she was able to coax Jack into the bathroom to shower and change his clothes. He didn't say a word to Rachel the entire time. She decided to make some hot chocolate and put the kettle on the front burner to warm some water. She turned to go check on Jack.  
  
Rachel found Jack dressed, lying on Eric's bed clutching Eric's pillow to his chest.  
  
"C'mon, sweetie. I'm making us some hot chocolate. You wanna come and sit on the couch and watch some television with me?" Rachel pluckily encouraged Jack to respond to her.  
  
"I don't care . . . I don't care about anything anymore . . ." Jack lay on his back staring at the ceiling, distant. Rachel lay on her side next to him.  
  
"I wish there was something I could do or say to help your heart heal faster. I miss him too." Rachel's eyes misted.  
  
"All he wanted was to be understood. To be loved. I didn't give it to him in time to save him . . ." Jack looked over at Rachel, "Rach, it's just as much my fault as it is Angela, Corey and Topanga's." A tear ran down Jack's cheek. Rachel rested her hand on Jack's face, wiping the tear away with her thumb.  
  
"It's not your fault, Jack. You couldn't have known how close Eric was to . . . you know. You can't blame yourself. Eric wouldn't want you to blame yourself. You are a good and genuine person. just like Eric is." She leaned forward and kissed Jack on the forehead.  
  
". . .was . . ." Jack corrected.  
  
"Is. . . and will always be. . ." Rachel smiled softly as a tear escaped, running down her face. Jack smiled at her, grabbing her hand and holding it.  
  
"I think the cocoa is almost ready . . ."  
  
"No. Stay here . . . stay with me until I fall asleep." Jack closed his eyes as he held Rachel's hand against his chest. She used her other hand to stroke his soft hair until he fell fast asleep.  
  
*********************************  
  
"I think you guys should stay away from Jack. I don't think this is going to blow over quickly or quietly." Shawn popped a french-fry into his mouth.  
  
"This is ridiculous, why is he blowing this out of proportion? We ALL lost Eric, not just him. He's MY brother after all." Corey picked up a fry and played with it before abandoning it on his plate. Topanga rubbed his back.  
  
"Shawn, I know Jack thinks this is our fault, but I have a feeling that something else is going on that we don't know about . . . something that you DO know about." Angela eyed Shawn suspiciously.  
  
"Well . . . I dunno if it's really my place to tell you this . . ." Shawn hesitated.  
  
"C'mon, Shawn. We need to fix this breach in our friendship. Maybe we were a little hard on Eric, maybe even wrong, but now isn't the time to shut each other out. We need to be strong for each other." Topanga encouraged.  
  
"I dunno . . . you guys were pretty harsh to Eric, not to mention prejudice and unforgiving . . . "  
  
"Shawn . . ." Angela gave Shawn a look of disdain.  
  
"Alright, Alright. The morning of the day that Eric . . . died, he made a very assertive . . . pass at Jack." Corey's mouth hung open. "You're kiddin', right? My brother came on to Jack?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, and it must've hit Jack perfectly, because Jack realized that he felt the same way towards Eric." There was complete silence at the table.  
  
"So that's why Jack has been so protective . . ." Angela finally piped up.  
  
"Yeah, and he saw the 'accident' that Eric was in. Eric died in Jack's arms." Shawn informed them.  
  
"How could we have been so blind . . . so wrong . . ." Topanga wiped the tears from her eyes as she spoke.  
  
"Look, I'm gonna go check on Rachel and Jack, I'll catch up with you guys later . . . " Shawn squeezed Angela's hand and she nodded as he slid out of the booth.  
  
"I don't know how we can make this right, girls. We can't bring Eric back . . ." Corey wiped each eye with his sleeve.  
  
"We don't have to, we can't blame ourselves for Eric's choices. Let's not talk about this again. We all loved Eric and we will always miss him. Let's not tarnish his memory with negativity." Angela concluded.  
  
"You have a stronger conscience than I do, Angela, I don't know how you do it . . ." Topanga replied. Angela grabbed Topanga's hand and with her other hand, grabbed Corey's, "We can't and we WON'T blame ourselves. We can't control other people's decisions. If it's going to be just us, and Jack and Rachel don't want to associate with us any longer, then so be it." Angela smiled warmly at Corey and Topanga.  
  
"What about Shawn?" Corey asked.  
  
"Leave him to me." Angela squeezed Corey and Topanga's hands.  
  
*********************************  
  
Rachel woke with a start when she heard the knock at the door. Jack was still asleep, so she rolled carefully off the bed and answered the door.  
  
"Hey, Rach, you still here?" Shawn inquired as he came in.  
  
"Yeah, thought I'd keep Jack company. He's sleeping in the bedroom."  
  
"Aw, lemme peek." Shawn crept to the door and looked in. Jack was still asleep, lying on his stomach, holding Eric's pillow like a teddy bear.  
  
"He's sleeping on Eric's bed . . ."  
  
"Yeah, I know . . . I'm surprised he was able to sleep at all, he said he hasn't had a good nights sleep since Eric's been gone." Rachel looked away to hide her tears. Shawn rubbed Rachel's arm tenderly.  
  
"Don't worry, Rachel, we'll get through this . . . ALL of us, together."  
  
"Yeah? How you handling Angela?" Rachel wiped her cheek.  
  
"Well, that's kinda difficult to explain." Shawn fidgeted nervously.  
  
"You aren't playing both sides of the fence, are you?" Rachel eyed Shawn carefully.  
  
"No, not at all. Angela and I definitely don't see eye to eye on this matter."  
  
"What are you gonna do?"  
  
"Well, my brother comes first, not to mention my morals and ethics . . . I'm sure Angela won't press the situation."  
  
"I hope it works out for you. Really . . . I do." Rachel hugged Shawn.  
  
Jack walked through the bedroom doorway, "Did someone say something about hot chocolate?"  
  
Rachel grinned and grabbed Jack as he ambled by her. The three hugged and cried for a few moments.  
  
"We ARE going to get through this, right? With the Hunter boys at my beck and call, I can survive anything!" Rachel winked at Jack and Shawn as they smiled at her. They held each other tightly in their circle. 


	3. And then there were two

Chapter 2  
  
"Look, I can't go back and change the past," Corey defended. He looked at Shawn and Rachel helplessly.  
  
"...and we aren't going to dwell on the past. If you want to discuss a specific topic or opinion, then let's talk about it. I won't sit here and be lectured or attacked." Angela patted Corey's knee as she spoke.  
  
"Well, then let's start with you're bigoted opinions about Eric and Jack..." Shawn interjected.  
  
"There IS no 'Eric and Jack'," Corey spat. He stood up and began to pace behind the couch that Angela was sitting on. "This isn't about whether being gay is right or wrong anymore, it's about how Jack is handling everything... how we are ALL handling everything. We can't ditch each other because we don't agree on something that doesn't have any bearing on Eric's passing." Angela nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well spoken, Corey," Rachel mock applauded. "Did you and Angela rehearse that before we came by?" Angela glared at Rachel.  
  
"Nobody wants the three of you to 'dwell' on anything, but you need to have some kind of reconciliation with Jack, Rachel and I so we can put it behind us and move on. We're friends and we need to resolve this so we can all start healing." Shawn sat back in his chair. "The gay issue has EVERYTHING to do with what happened to Eric. Can't you see that what drove Eric to such a desperate state has everything to do with how we all responded to him?"  
  
"We can't control other people's actions. Eric made his own choices, and I'm sorry that he chose what he did, but none of us can feel guilty or take responsibility for what Eric did." Angela folded her arms and leaned back  
  
"How convenient for you and your conscience. That's the most heartless and cold response I've ever heard. What a good friend you were to Eric." Rachel hissed sarcastically.  
  
"Rachel, you're wrong. We miss Eric as much as you do, but we are mature enough to deal with this intelligently, rather than sit and point fingers." Corey sat back down by Angela.  
  
"This is getting us nowhere fast," Shawn said to Rachel.  
  
"I'm sure this is Topanga's position as well?" Rachel asked Corey.  
  
"Of course. She is all for putting the blame and conflict behind us and trying to pick up the pieces of our lives and move on." Corey responded.  
  
"This is makin' me sick, let's go Shawn," Rachel stood up and walked toward the door.  
  
"Shawn," Angela stood as she spoke, "Could we talk, just you and I? Please?"  
  
"Can I catch up with you later, Rach?" Shawn walked over the door and opened it.  
  
"Sure, I'll be over at Jack's apartment." Shawn closed the door behind her and turned to Angela, "You wanna go somewhere?"  
  
"Do you mind if we hang out for a bit and talk, Corey?" Angela said.  
  
"Naw, go ahead. Topanga's already gone for the morning and I have class soon. Lock up before you leave, k?" Corey headed for the bedroom.  
  
"You got it," Angela smiled, as Shawn sat down on the couch.  
  
*********************************  
  
Topanga casually ascended the stairs to the library, unaware that she was being watched. It was early in the morning; the library had just opened. She was anxious to begin studying for her upcoming finals. After she entered the front doors, she continued up the library staircase, heading for the third floor. Topanga found a secluded corner to study in, away from the soon to be dense traffic areas on that floor. She unhooked her green backpack from her shoulder and swung it into her chair. She rummaged through it, looking for a pen, realizing that she must have dropped it on her way in. She turned, headed back to the stairs to find it, or borrow another from the librarian on the first floor. Topanga had descended a single step when she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"Topanga..." Startled, she turned to see who had called her by name. Jack was standing directly behind her, looking down at her.  
  
"Hi, Jack, you scared me... what are you doing here?"  
  
"Studying... isn't that what a library is for?" he spoke sharply.  
  
"Uh, yeah, but I didn't expect anyone to be here this early... anyway, how are you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm fine. Just fine. How are YOU?" Jack's tone was patronizing.  
  
Topanga was visibly uncomfortable. She thought Jack looked tired, worn out, and a little gaunt. "Listen, Jack. I know about you and Eric. I know you blame Corey and I for what happened, but you can't let this destroy you. We all have to move on, together."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? Are you asking for my forgiveness? For Eric's forgiveness?" Jack smirked evilly.  
  
"No... not exactly... well, maybe. I just think we should put this behind us and..."  
  
Jack cut her off, "Forget about Eric? Forget that you prejudice bastards drove him to kill himself?" Jack spoke forcefully. Topanga took a step back.  
  
"Jack, maybe we should sit down and talk about this... with Corey and Angela and everyone together..." She took another step backward, down the stairs. Jack took a step forward, keeping only one step between them.  
  
"I don't think we have anything to say to each other, do you?" Topanga took another step back. Jack stepped forward again.  
  
"Jack, you're scaring me... please, maybe we should talk about this another time..."  
  
"I don't HAVE time to waste on you selfish, homophobic ASSHOLES!" Jack closed the gap between them, spitting his words into Topanga's face. Frightened, she stepped backward again, misgauging her footing, taking 2 stairs at once. As the her weight transferred from her left foot to her right, she faltered, tumbling down the staircase, flailing like a rag doll.  
  
Jack stood there, motionless, watching her reel down the stairs. "See, I told you I got your back, Eric... One down, two to go." 


	4. The way life is

Chapter 3  
  
Angela hung up the phone and sat there, unable to grasp what she had heard. Shawn gazed at Angela, grabbing her hand.  
  
"What's wrong? Who was that?"  
  
"COREY!" Angela dropped Shawn's hand and jumped up from the couch, "Corey, are you dressed yet?"  
  
Corey opened the bedroom door. "Yeah, what's all the yelling?"  
  
"We have to go to the hospital, NOW!" Angela walked over to the door and put her jacket on.  
  
"Topanga has been in some sort of accident at the library, she's at the hospital."  
  
Corey and Shawn looked at each other, frozen.  
  
"Let's GO!" Angela yelled, holding the front door open. Shawn and Corey rushed to the door, struggling to put their jackets on as they left.  
  
*********************************  
  
Jack walked into his apartment, sapped of all strength. He closed and locked the front door behind him and stood there, leaning his head against the door. A tear fell from his cold cheek.  
  
"I miss you so much, man... but I hafta make everything right..."  
  
"Jack? Are you alright?" Jack turned to see Rachel standing in the bedroom doorway.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know you were home... do you need any help moving your stuff?" Jack removed his jacket and laid it on the couch.  
  
"No, I'm done... and I can't tell you how grateful I am that you let me move back in. It'll be good for both of us," Rachel offered with a soft smile. Jack stood in front of the refrigerator, browsing through the contents, but not really looking.  
  
"Jack, are you sure you don't mind me using your bed?" Rachel walked over to the kitchen table and leaned over it.  
  
"Nah. As long as you don't tell me I'm weird for sleepin' in Eric's bed."  
  
"Actually, I think it's adorable and I don't blame you after everything that happened."  
  
Jack closed the fridge, turned and leaned against it, facing Rachel.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Nope. Just tired."  
  
"I'm all done in the bedroom if you wanna go take a nap..." Jack closed his eyes and thought for a moment, "I think I will."  
  
Jack walked into the bedroom and kicked off his shoes. He took his pants and shirt off, standing there in his boxers, looking at Eric's bed. Jack's pillow had migrated to Eric's bed since the day after the funeral. He crawled under the covers, embracing Eric's pillow gently, "It'll be alright, Eric... I'm here now... I'm here now..." Jack drifted off to sleep.  
  
*********************************  
  
The smell of disinfectant and sick people filled the hallway as Angela, Corey, and Shawn raced down the corridor. A plain-faced, heavyset nurse was reviewing some paperwork when the three of them arrived at the admittance desk.  
  
"Can you tell me where my wife is? Topanga Matthews?" Corey breathlessly inquired.  
  
"Yes sir, just a moment," the nurse responded as she picked up a chart and located the appropriate information. "She's in room 3... ICU."  
  
"Let's go," Angela prodded. They bolted down the hallway into the Intensive Care Unit and found room 3. The door was open.  
  
The room was brightly lit. A doctor, standing at the foot of her bed, was scribbling on Topanga's chart when he looked up at Corey when he approached her bedside. Angela approached the doctor.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"This report says that she fell down a couple of flights of stairs at the local library. She's suffered a myriad of fractures, contusions, and sprains. She's lucky to be alive," the doctor reported. Angela covered her mouth in horror when she finally looked over at Topanga. She was in a full body cast, tubes running in and out of every open orifice. Her face was black and blue, barely recognizable. Corey was holding the three protruding fingers on her left hand, sobbing.  
  
"She's gonna be ok, right?" Shawn asked, still in shock.  
  
"Right now she's in a coma, her vitals are nearly stable. We'll have a better idea tomorrow morning." The doctor turned and walked out of the room, Shawn and Angela walked over to Corey. Angela put a comforting hand on Corey's shoulder.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Corey..."Angela fell silent.  
  
"Look, I'm gonna go get Corey some clothes and stuff so he can stay here with her, do you wanna come?" Shawn offered his hand to Angela, as she shook her head.  
  
"I'm going to stay here with Corey for now, thanks." Angela turned back to the bed as Shawn left.  
  
"I don't understand... first my brother, now my wife... why is this happening?" Corey looked up at Angela, half expecting her to answer.  
  
"It's gonna be okay. Some things we can't control in life, so let's keep a positive attitude so Topanga will get better faster." Angela lightly stroked the back of Corey's head. Corey looked at Topanga and began to cry again. Angela sat down in the corner watching the monitors as Topanga's life flickered on their screens.  
  
*********************************  
  
Jack sat up, startled by the voices he heard coming from the living room. He could only make out Rachel's voice speaking to a male voice through the closed bedroom door.  
  
"Rachel!" Jack cried out, "Who's here?"  
  
The door opened a crack. Then he heard giggling.  
  
"Shawn is that you? C'mon man, I was sleepin'..." Jack yawned and scratched his chest.  
  
"It's not Sha-awn," the voice teased. The door flew wide open. Jack's jaw dropped open when he finally comprehended whom it was standing before him.  
  
"It can't be..." Jack whispered in disbelief. The figure standing in the doorway, wearing an arm cast and leg brace, shuffled to the bed and sat down.  
  
"Ya know, I don't know why you're sleeping in my bed, but it's kind of a turn on," Eric grinned. Tears streamed down Jack's cheeks.  
  
"But how did you..." Eric stopped Jack's mouth with a kiss, a deep sensual kiss that made Jack forget about anything and everything else in the world except this moment. Eric pulled his shirt up over his head and pulled his good arm out. He broke his kiss with Jack long enough to pull it between them and gently slid the rest of it off of his cast.  
  
"Watch the arm and my knee," Eric said coyly. Jack had already begun unbuttoning Eric's pants. Suddenly Rachel walked in.  
  
"Oh... I guess I should leave you two alone," she winked as she closed the bedroom door behind her. The interruption was hardly noticed. Eric finished unlashing his knee brace and Jack quickly slipped Eric's pants off.  
  
"You can't imagine how much I've missed you," Jack whispered.  
  
"Then show me," Eric replied.  
  
He laid on the bed next to Jack, while Jack carefully rolled over on top of him and kissed him desperately. Eric put his casted arm above his head, using his free arm to gently slide down Jack's back. His hand slipped under Jack's boxers, feeling and squeezing Jack's firm, tight ass. Eric kissed him harder. He pressed Jack's pelvis into his own, both of them moaned in unison. Jack broke away from Eric and stood next to the bed. He slowly slid his boxers off, Eric's eyes widened, "You are perfect in every way."  
  
Jack reached down and pulled Eric's boxers off, then responded in kind, "You might be too much man for either of us to handle!" Jack gasped. Eric laughed and pulled the covers over himself with a false modesty. Jack slipped under the covers again next to Eric, his hands caressed Eric's face before he kissed him again. The contact of their warm bodies was almost too much for Eric.  
  
"I want you so bad," Eric moaned as Jack kissed his neck. He smiled at Eric and kissed him again while his right hand strolled slowly down Eric's chest and stomach, until he found what he was searching for. Eric's body tensed as Jack gently pleasured him. Unable to control himself, Eric reached down to reciprocate. Jack nearly screamed in ecstasy, and carefully pulled Eric closer.  
  
A few moments later, after they had simultaneously climaxed, they laid coupled together, breathing heavily. A knock on the bedroom door surprised them both.  
  
"It's just me, I need to grab my bottle of lotion and I'll leave..." Rachel called from the other side of the closed door.  
  
"I don't think so!" Eric laughed.  
  
"No, Rach, give us a few more minutes!" Jack added.  
  
"C'mon, I won't look..." Rachel began to turn the door handle.  
  
"No Rach! NO!" Jack yelled.  
  
"...no, Rachel... no..." Rachel shook Jack gently.  
  
"Jack, are you ok? Wake up... What's wrong?" Rachel watched Jack slowly open his eyes.  
  
"Where's Eric, he was just here..." Jack sat up and looked around, confused. Rachel pulled Jack to her and hugged him, "It was just a dream, Jack." Rachel's eyes watered as she held Jack, rocking him where he sat. Jack began to cry and slowly put his arms around Rachel, letting her comfort him. 


	5. Equilibrium

Chapter 4  
  
The morning came, full of hope for some, despair for others. A week had passed since the news of Topanga's accident. Angela sat at the kitchen table in her baby blue robe. She sipped her coffee as she opened the morning paper, trying not to depress herself. Her thoughts persisted; thoughts of Corey staying everyday with Topanga, sleeping and bathing at the hospital to be close to his wife; Shawn coming by everyday to make sure Corey had everything he needed and checking on Topanga's progress.  
  
Angela folded the newspaper and tossed it on the table, "I think I'll check on Rachel and Jack..." she said aloud. Angela stood up and headed for the bedroom to get dressed.  
  
*********************************  
  
Rachel quietly prepared breakfast; French toast and pancakes, Jack's favorite. She fought her urge to check on Jack, as she had every morning since she had moved back into his apartment. Unable to resist any longer, she crept to his door and opened it a crack.  
  
Jack was asleep, the sheets haphazardly lying across his body. One leg and part of his chest and stomach were exposed which reminded Rachel how sexy she thought Jack was. She didn't fight her attraction and feelings she still harbored for Jack, giving him a wide berth to accept his own feelings for Eric. Yet, she couldn't stave off the tinge of regret and sorrow that rooted itself in the back of her mind. She missed Jack's touch, his breath, and his kiss.  
  
Rachel stood there for another few minutes, watching Jack sleep, before she returned to the kitchen to finish breakfast. As she flipped the last pancake in the pan, she heard a knock on the door. Rachel set down her spatula and crossed the living room to answer it, finding Shawn standing in the hallway.  
  
"Morning, Shawn. Want some breakfast?"  
  
"Sure, that would be great... Smells good too." Shawn followed Rachel into the kitchen.  
  
"Is Jack up yet?" Rachel turned to Shawn and shook her head.  
  
"He's getting more sleep these days, eh? 'Bout time..." Shawn quipped. Rachel detected his underlying concern in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, but the dreams are getting worse. I don't think a night has gone by that he hasn't dreamt of Eric."  
  
"Poor guy, this has been really tough for him." Shawn loaded a plate full of pancakes and drenched them in a pool of syrup. "Hey, I'll go wake him up."  
  
Shawn sauntered into Jack's bedroom with the plate of steaming pancakes. "Hey, get up!" Shawn jested. Jack stirred for a moment and rolled over on his belly.  
  
"C'mon, it's almost 11 o'clock!" Jack opened one eye and looked at Shawn. A minute later he finally sat up.  
  
"Here's breakfast, Rachel made more if you want it." Shawn handed him the plate and smiled as he watched Jack devour the pancakes. He sat down on Jack's bed and folded his hands in his lap.  
  
"So, what's up with these dreams you've been having?"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Apparently. If you don't wanna talk about it." Shawn began to stand up.  
  
"Sit down. It's no big deal," Jack shoveled another bite of pancakes and syrup in his mouth, chewed and swallowed. "I see Eric."  
  
"See Eric? Whaddaya mean?" Shawn sat back down.  
  
"Just what I said. Eric visits me in my dreams," Jack stated simply.  
  
".and what does he say to you?"  
  
Jack swallowed, "Well, we don't always talk, if you know what I mean." Jack grinned.  
  
"I gotchya," Shawn scratched his head. "You sure you're feeling alright?"  
  
"Yeah, lots better since Topanga's accident." A shot of ice cold ran down Shawn's spine.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"'Cause I was there. I saw it." Jack licked the last of the syrup off the plate and handed it to Shawn, who sat staring at him in amazement. "What do you mean? Please tell me you didn't..."  
  
"No, I didn't push her, but I watched her fall. What goes around... comes around." Jack shrugged and smiled warmly.  
  
"Jack, I think it's best if you don't tell anyone about this, you could be in a lot of trouble. what if Topanga wakes up?" Shawn stood up, holding Jack's plate.  
  
"She won't. She's not allowed to," Jack got out of bed and began to get dressed. "She was bad to Eric."  
  
*********************************  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Matthews walked into the hospital room and stood at the foot of Topanga's bed. Amy walked over to her only living son, sleeping in the stiff chair sitting in the corner, and woke him gently.  
  
"Mom, Dad. What are you doing here?" Corey squinted as he rubbed his eyes, giving a small yawn.  
  
"Well, we wanted to check on our daughter-in-law," Amy said. "How is she, honey?"  
  
"She's stable so far. We almost lost her last night, but they revived her thankfully." Corey explained.  
  
Alan put his hand on Corey's shoulder, "Why don't you take a break, go for a walk or go home and take a nap or a shower... just get outta here for awhile."  
  
"Thanks, Dad, I think I will... I can't take much more of this room." Corey got up and headed for the door. He paused at the doorway and turned around, "Watch her for me." Amy and Alan nodded.  
  
*********************************  
  
Corey locked the front door and stood in the middle of the living room. He fought the tears that tried to blind him. After a few more agonizing moments, he finally moved towards the bedroom, taking his clothes off to get into the shower. Their shower.  
  
A half-hour later, Corey emerged from the bedroom, dressed and refreshed. He stood in the kitchen thinking. He was hungry but didn't feel like eating. All he could think about was Topanga lying in the hospital, covered in gauze and bruises. He stifled a sudden sob, covering his mouth with his hand, feeling the lump in his throat creeping up on him. He felt a sudden panic. He had to leave, had to get back to the hospital... to his wife. He walked to the door and opened it. Jack was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Jack... h-hey, how's it going?" Corey's surprise deflected his panic- driven state.  
  
"Great... just great. How are you?" Jack's eyes were cold and piercing.  
  
"Come in. Uh, you probably know about Topanga, right?" Corey closed the door after Jack entered.  
  
"No. Tell me about Topanga, Corey." Jack's expression remained unchanged, as well as his monotonous tone.  
  
"Well, she fell down the stairs at the library. Now's she's in a coma at the hospital. She looks pretty bad..."  
  
"Oh yeah? Do you think she looks as bad as Eric did after she killed him... after you killed him?"  
  
"Go to hell, Jack. Get out!" Corey felt a fire ignite and rage within him.  
  
"Maybe YOU'RE the one that's going to HELL!" Jack yelled.  
  
Corey took a swing at Jack. He dodged Corey's swing by a fraction of an inch, taking the opportunity to strike Corey while he was off balance. Corey stumbled back a step, disoriented for a moment. He glared at Jack with an unparalleled fury and rushed at him, screaming incoherently. Jack grinned wickedly as he sidestepped Corey's assault, then grabbed Corey by his collar as he passed by and used Corey's momentum against him. Jack threw Corey down into the glass coffee table. The table shattered beneath his weight and left Corey unconscious, lying among the litter of glass and magazines. Jack stood above Corey, gloating over his own skill and agility. He noticed that Corey was cut on his neck and shoulder, bleeding profusely.  
  
Jack knelt down by Corey and whispered, "You are forgiven." He stood and walked out the front door.  
  
One to go. 


	6. The pieces come together again

Chapter 5  
  
"...Rach, I'm at the library, can you meet me here?" Jack sounded winded and upset.  
  
"Yup, on my way... are you alright, Jack?"  
  
"Yeah, I just... I need to talk to you..." Jack's voice trailed off, and then he hung up. Rachel hung up the phone and grabbed her keys when she heard a knock. She opened the door to find Angela standing in the hallway.  
  
"Ya know, as much as I'd LOVE to talk to you right now, this isn't the best time," Rachel said hurriedly. Angela walked past Rachel and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Is Jack here?" Angela asked nonchalantly.  
  
"As a matter of fact, he's not, so if you'll excuse me, I have to be going."  
  
"Where're you rushing off to?" Angela crossed her legs and rested her arms along the back of the couch.  
  
"To a homo anonymous meeting, I'm trying to cure myself of my secret lesbianism... so if you could leave so I can..."  
  
"Funny. That's what I always liked about you Rachel. You have such a great sense of humor. You know, I hear Jack has a great sense of humor too. I think him dumping you for Eric is the funniest..." Angela abruptly stopped speaking when she saw Rachel take a few steps toward her. Rachel nimbly grabbed a fist full of sweater around Angela's collar and picked her up. She dragged Angela from the couch to the door and tossed her into the hallway.  
  
"It was nice chatting with you, Angela. Let's do this again REAL soon," Rachel said sharply. She turned and locked the door behind her and walked to the elevator, Angela sat where she landed, stunned.  
  
****************************  
  
"Hey, everybody, how's she doing?" Shawn walked into the hospital room. Amy walked over to Shawn and hugged him.  
  
"She's stable. For now."  
  
"Hey, Shawn. Nice of you to stop by," Alan walked over to Shawn and hugged him too.  
  
"Where's Cor?" Shawn asked as he sat down.  
  
"We sent him home a couple of hours ago, he needed a break," Amy said as she stood by Topanga's bed and held her fingers.  
  
"That's cool. He's been here since they brought her in."  
  
"A husband belongs at his wife's side," Alan said as he walked up behind Amy and rubbed her arms and shoulders.  
  
"So how are you guys holding up? I haven't seen you since... since Eric's funeral." Shawn looked down at the ground as he thought about what he said.  
  
"We're doing... okay. We sure miss Eric though," Amy's voice cracked a little.  
  
"We all do, I know it's really tearing Jack apart. He blames Angela, Corey, and Topanga for what happened to Eric," Shawn looked up to watch their faces. Amy looked at Alan.  
  
"Jack? Why would your brother blame... isn't he dating Rachel?" Alan asked a bit confused.  
  
"Uh, he was. He broke up with her a few weeks ago. Just before Eric..."  
  
"Wait, you're not telling us that... that Jack returned Eric's feelings?" Amy asked skeptically.  
  
"Actually, yeah. He realized that he felt the same way about Eric." Amy and Alan were quiet for a few minutes while they absorbed the information.  
  
Amy grabbed her husbands hand and squeezed it tightly,"Oh, Alan. All I wanted was for my son to be happy," Amy had tears streaming down her cheeks. "Shawn, did Jack tell Eric before he passed on?"  
  
"Yeah, he did. He told Eric just before... he died."  
  
"I'm... glad," Amy smiled. "How is Jack doing?"  
  
"He's not so good, but doing better gradually. It's been pretty tough for him, not that it hasn't been tough on everyone." Shawn stood up and walked to the foot of the bed. "I think I'm gonna go. Maybe I'll catch Corey at home. I'll see you later."  
  
"Thanks, Shawn... For everything." Alan patted Shawn on the back. Shawn smiled at them before he left.  
  
****************************  
  
"You'll never guess who I ran into before I left..." Rachel sat down across from Jack. He had his head down on the table, his arms stretched out in front of him.  
  
"Angela came by and..."  
  
"Angela? What did she want... I need to talk to Angela..." Jack finally sat up and looked at Rachel.  
  
"Are you kiddin'? She's just lookin' to get a rise out of us. Forget her and Corey."  
  
"Corey isn't a problem anymore. He was bad to Eric." Jack's expression was distant.  
  
"What are you talking about? Why are you here anyway?" Rachel grabbed Jack's hand and it was ice cold.  
  
"I need to find Angela, I'm almost done..." Jack finally got up and headed for the door. Rachel followed him.  
  
"Jack, what's going on? Where are you going?"  
  
****************************  
  
Shawn found Corey and Topanga's apartment door ajar. He knocked as he gently pushed the door open, "Hello? Cor?"  
  
Shawn froze when he saw Corey lying on the floor in a pool of blood and glass.  
  
"COREY!" Shawn yelled, but it was too late. He checked his pulse and listened for breath. He was gone.  
  
"This can't be happening... THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!" Shawn screamed.  
  
"Jack..." he whispered under his breath, tears ran down his cheeks.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a shock of fear, "Angela..." Shawn ran out of the apartment. 


	7. Spiraling out of control

Chapter 6  
  
Rachel caught up with Jack who was mumbling to himself as he walked down the street. They walked right past the spot where Eric had died nearly a month before.  
  
"JACK!" Rachel yelled at him, grabbing his arm. He turned to face her, with a vacant expression that she noticed he wore too often these days.  
  
"What the hell is going on? Where are you going? Why won't you talk to me?" Rachel folded her arms and waited for a response. Jack stood there, staring through her.  
  
"Rachel, I have to go. Eric needs me..." Jack turned to continue walking when Rachel stopped him again, this time she slapped him across the face.  
  
"Wake up! You're not acting like yourself! Talk to me!" Rachel begged. Her face contorted as she began to cry. She covered her mouth as she fought the tears.  
  
"Rachel, I'm almost done. Everything is going to be okay. I promise," Jack smiled gently.  
  
"What's going to be okay? I don't understand what's going on! Please, Jack, I'm so worried about you, you haven't been sleeping much, you disappear for hours at a time, you don't go to class anymore..." Rachel's every word dripped with her sincerity and concern. Jack stared at her passively.  
  
"I'm fine, everything is going to be fine." Jack started walking again. Rachel stood and watched him take a few steps before catching back up with him and stopping him yet again.  
  
"You didn't answer my question!" Rachel immediately pulled Jack close to her and kissed him tenderly on the lips, responding to an impulse she had suppressed for weeks. Jack's face remained unchanged.  
  
"Don't do that again... Eric doesn't like that," Jack droned just before he turned and walked away. Rachel stood there on the sidewalk sobbing.  
  
****************************  
  
Shawn bolted up the stairs to Angela's floor and attacked the door vigorously. Angela opened the door slowly and stared at Shawn's wild-eyed face. Shawn pushed Angela aside and opened her closet door.  
  
"I've gotta get you outta here for awhile," he rushed as he began to throw clothes onto her bed.  
  
"What? What are you doing? What's going on, Shawn?" Angela walked over to Shawn and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Look, we don't have a lot of time... Jack could be here at any minute!" He pulled her suitcase from the shelf above her closet and began stuffing clothes into it.  
  
"Jack? I went by his apartment earlier today..." Shawn froze. "Rachel was a bitch and threw me out, literally. I was just checking up on them to see how they were doing."  
  
"Was Jack there?"  
  
"No, but Rachel was leaving in an awfully big hurry," Angela folded her arms impatiently. "What's going on, Shawn?"  
  
"I can't explain right now, but you are in serious danger... Please, just trust me, I need you to stay with Mr. Feeney for a few days until I can sort out this mess." Shawn walked to the door and locked it.  
  
"What?! With Mr. Feeney?? Shawn, what the hell is going on!?" Angela stood in front of Shawn and waited for him to answer.  
  
"Angela, Corey's dead." Angela gasped. "Get your things and let's GO! NOW!" Shawn walked her to her suitcase lying open on the bed and helped her pack.  
  
*****************************  
  
Jack walked into his apartment and closed the door behind him. He could feel his strength leaving him as he stumbled to the bedroom. He stripped and entered the shower. After a few moments of standing in the warm water his knees gave out and he crumbled to the bathroom floor. The water poured over his naked, convulsing body as he whimpered and bawled.  
  
"Eric! I need you," Jack yelled. "I can't do this without you... help me."  
  
Eric entered the shower with him, taking him by the hand and pulling him up to his feet. Jack smiled as he looked into Eric's deep brown eyes.  
  
"I love you, Jack. You've done so much for me. You're almost done."  
  
"It's so hard, I miss you so much, Eric."  
  
"I know, and I've missed you to. We won't be apart ever again as soon as you do this last thing for me." Eric pulled Jack close to him, their bodies making full contact under the jet of warm water. Jack gazed longingly into his eyes and waited for Eric to lean forward and kiss him. Eric didn't disappoint him. They could feel each other becoming aroused which only fed the others mutual desires. Their hands simultaneously floated over each others backs, exploring from the nape of their necks to the taut, supple curves of their glutes.  
  
"I can't believe we lived together for so long... not knowing, not feeling..." Jack's whisper trailed off, his eyes closed in satisfaction.  
  
Eric's lips brushed softly against Jack's ear as he whispered, "We will be together forever... nothing will ever separate us again."  
  
He pinned Jack to the shower wall with another moist kiss. Eric worked on Jack's neck, gently kissing and licking his way down Jack's chiseled chest. Eric continued, kissing his way to Jack's well-defined six-pack and past his navel until Eric had knelt down in front of him. In an instant, Jack began to cry out as Eric's lips manipulated and kissed what he sought. Jack looked down and watched Eric skillfully pleasure him, causing Jack's breath to quicken and his heart to race; his whole body tingled. Eric's left hand grabbed and squeezed Jack's ass, then gently touched and caressed his thigh and calf, making many unhurried return trips. His right hand groped its way up Jack's stomach and chest and kneaded his pecs feverishly. Jack moaned over and over as his own hands found their way to Eric's thick, wet hair. He rhythmically applied downward pressure on Eric's head and nape of his neck.  
  
"Oh, Eri...Eric...No..." Jack groaned zealously, his head tilted back as he gave himself completely to Eric. His right hand left Jack's chest and stomach; it slinked erotically up Jack's neck to find his waiting, open, and eager mouth. Jack sucked Eric's middle and forefinger through his lips, biting and licking them madly. It drove Jack crazy, feeling Eric's fingers sliding slowly in and out, across his tongue. The overload of elation quickly became too much for Jack, his vocalized pleasure matched only by Eric's own muffled grunts and moans. Jack's voice became louder and higher as his senses and body peaked in one gigantic, harmonious explosion of rapture. Eric ensured that not one drop of their lovemaking was lost or spilt.  
  
Barely lucid, Jack slid down the wall of the shower he had been pinned to and sat starring into Eric's beaming face. He pulled Jack close to him and held him comfortingly until the water ran cool. Jack opened his eyes and looked around. He smiled a little as he picked himself up from the shower floor and grabbed a towel.  
  
"Just a little nap and I'll finish it. We'll never be apart again... I love you, Eric."  
  
*****************************  
  
George let a worried, disturbed Angela and Shawn into his home. Shawn took the suitcase upstairs and set it in George's guestroom.  
  
"Mr. Feeney, I appreciate you letting me stay with you, I still don't understand what's going on," Angela spoke sheepishly.  
  
"Well, Ms. Moore, you are welcome here anytime. I understand that this is some sort of an emergency..."  
  
"...it is, and we both thank you, Mr. Feeney. You're the best as usual, but I gotta go. I gotta find Jack..." Shawn turned to Angela, "Promise me you'll stay here until I call you, 'kay?" Angela nodded, wishing she could keep that promise. 


	8. Closure

Chapter 7  
  
"Is Jack here? I'm gonna kill him!" Shawn forced his way into the apartment. Rachel stumbled back, startled.  
  
"Uh, no. No, Jack's not here," she lied. "What's wrong, Shawn. Why are you so upset?"  
  
"Because Jack is nuts! He's lost it! Can't you see how insane he's been acting?" Shawn paced the floor trying to think of where to look for Jack next.  
  
"Yeah, he's been strange, but he's traumatized... he discovered his true feelings for his best friend the same day he lost him... cut him some slack." Rachel folded her arms with a scowl.  
  
"Rachel, c'mon... he was there when Topanga fell down the stairs at the library, he KILLED Corey, I think he's going after Angela..." Rachel froze.  
  
"What do you mean 'he killed Corey'?" Rachel felt her stomach drop to her feet.  
  
"My best friend is dead! Nobody knew that he was home except his parents, and I found him in his apartment... DEAD!" Shawn stopped pacing and looked at Rachel. She had gone from pink to pale. She looked as if she might vomit for all she was worth.  
  
"Rach, listen to me," Shawn grabbed Rachel by her arms. "If Jack comes home, call me right away. I don't want anything to happen to you or Angela." Rachel nodded as her swollen eyes released their pent up river of tears.  
  
"I'm gonna go see if I can find him so just stay here and wait, kay?" Again, Rachel nodded obsequiously. Shawn headed out the door, leaving Rachel to lock it behind him, sniffing and rubbing her eyes.  
  
"What was that about?" Jack walked groggily out of the bedroom.  
  
"Jack, come sit down for a minute," Rachel sat on the couch and patted the cushion next to her. Jack wandered over to the couch and sat by Rachel.  
  
"Did you know that Corey is dead?" Rachel's voice broke as she spoke.  
  
"I figured, he was unconscious when I left." Rachel let out a little yelp of terror and surprise at Jack's admission. Fresh tears brimmed upon her eyelids.  
  
"...so you DID kill him..." Rachel whispered in spite of her growing horror.  
  
"Of course not! He attacked ME! He came at me like some crazed loon and I dodged him, then he fell into the coffee table. I left before he could get up and come after me." Jack stated matter-of-factly. Rachel pressed her clasped hands against her pursed lips and thought.  
  
"...and Topanga? Did you hurt her?" Rachel bit her lip, hoping it wasn't true.  
  
"No way. Rach, I saw her and even talked to her that morning, but I didn't touch her, I swear." Jack drew an 'X' across his bare chest with his finger. Despite the circumstances, she fawned over him in her mind, letting her eyes wander for a moment over his tanned and well defined body. She snapped back to reality with a start.  
  
"I don't understand, why does Shawn think you are out to get Angela then?" Rachel stood and began to pace.  
  
"I dunno. He's probably upset about Corey. I was a little crazy when Eric... was gone," Jack hesitated.  
  
"Yeah, that has to be it. He's distraught about Corey..." Rachel told herself out loud. "But earlier..." Rachel's mind continued to reel. "Earlier you said that you had to talk to Ang-" Rachel's question was cut short by a phone ring. Then another. Jack stood up and glanced at the caller ID:  
  
Feeney, George  
  
Jack picked up the receiver. "Hello?"  
  
*******************************  
  
"Jack, is that you?" Angela asked innocently. "I'm glad I caught you, you little shit-sniffer... no, YOU shut up, and listen good, you ass-lickin' homo. I don't know what you did or said to get Shawn all riled up, but you better think AGAIN about trying to drive a wedge between him and me. We were together before your fairy-ass half-bastardness came into his life and we will be together while you're on your way out, so leave us alone. I'm tired of your little butt-humpin' dramas and your pathetic, faggot-lovin' sob stories about Eric. The cocksuckin' dumb-ass is dead... deal with it. So do yourself a favor and stop pretendin' to want dick when you're livin' with a chick." Angela slammed the phone down and grinned.  
  
"Mr. Feeney?" Angela poked her head out of the guestroom and began to head down the stairs. "Mr. Feeney?" she called again to the living room.  
  
"I'm here, Angela," George announced from the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, there you are!" she produced one of her famous, innocent grins. "I need to run to the library to meet some friends; I should be back in a bit."  
  
"Is that a good idea? I thought that your staying here was about some kind of emergency?"  
  
"It is. My room... is... infested, and I can't sleep there," she cajoled.  
  
"I see. Well, if Shawn comes back by, I'll tell him that you're there," George smiled.  
  
*******************************  
  
Jack's eyes watered with angry tears as he set the phone down.  
  
"What's wrong, who was that?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Nobody... I've gotta go to the store, I'll be right back." Jack stood up and went into the bedroom. He slipped a shirt on, a pair of pants and some sandals before grabbing his keys on the way out the door.  
  
Jack sped down the road en-route to George's home, wiping tears from his eyes as they persistently returned. "I'm gonna get that whore," Jack muttered as he drove. As he approached George's driveway he noticed a familiar figure walking not more than a half block ahead of him.  
  
Angela.  
  
A bus passed him before he could merge back onto the street. Angela arrived at the bus stop as the bus pulled over to the shoulder of the road. She didn't notice Jack in his car, waiting patiently behind the bus, watching her board.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Shawn, its Rachel. Jack left here a few minutes ago..."  
  
*******************************  
  
Shawn raced down the road and skidded into George's driveway. He jumped out of the car and opened the kitchen door. "Where's Angela?"  
  
"She left about ten minutes ago to take the bus to meet some friends at the library..."  
  
"NO... DAMMIT!" Shawn yelled.  
  
"So you already know... I'm sorry, Shawn," George gave Shawn a comforting pat on the shoulder.  
  
"Know what, Mr. Feeney?" Shawn looked panicked yet puzzled.  
  
"Oh, well... I don't know how to say this... Mr. and Mrs. Matthews phoned from the hospital. Topanga passed away nearly an hour ago. She died in emergency surgery... I thought you knew." Shawn slammed the door behind him as he left.  
  
*******************************  
  
Jack followed the bus until it finally approached the library bus depot. It signaled and slowed. The doors swung opened to let out the passengers destined for that particular stop. As the bus slowly pulled away from the curb, Jack could clearly see Angela heading away from him to cross the street at the corner just ahead. "You're gonna die like Eric did, only worse, YOU WORTHLESS BITCH!" Jacked screamed. He gently accelerated until he was about thirty feet from her. He stepped on the gas and lurched up onto the sidewalk, bearing down on Angela. A couple of people jumped out of his way, a few screamed. Angela turned around, just as the front bumper came in contact with her left shin, smashing her legs beneath the car. Her head came down hard on top of the hood as the grill caught her hip and rib cage, breaking and tearing cartilage, bone and skin. After Angela bounced off the hood, she slid down the front of the vehicle and rolled under the driver side tires. The tires tread speed-bumped over her as it pummeled her thighs and crushed her chest. Angela lay on the sidewalk, gasping for air, trying to inflate lungs that were slowly filling with blood. She choked as blood shot from her mouth and nostrils. Strangers gathered around her, helpless to assist her as she slowly drowned in her own blood. She gazed glassy-eyed up into the sky fighting for her last breath that would not come.  
  
Jack checked the rearview mirror to verify that Angela was down for the count. An impious grin played upon his lips, "Now you know how Eric felt, you bitch." Jack returned his attention ahead of him just as he crashed into a traffic light. The steering wheel and column absorbed most of the impact from Jack's unbelted body, crushing his chest and abdomen. The front end of the car crumpled under the sudden impact. After the car came to a stand still Jack slid sideways from the wheel over onto the seat next to him. He smiled a little as single thread of drool and blood escaped the corner of his mouth; he struggled to suck in breath.  
  
"Eric, I did it... take me home now... I... love you." Jack closed his eyes and drifted off into the blackness that enveloped him. It seemed an eternity until rapidly, everything grew brighter around him. It finally became bright enough for him to recognize his surroundings. He was standing by the front door back at the apartment, only it was clearer, somehow more real and vivid. Everything was in its place, just like it used to be. He looked at his arms and felt his chest. He was whole again.  
  
"Jack? Jack, are you home? I've been waiting for you!" a voice called out from the bedroom. He began to hear music playing quietly; he recognized Elton John's singing immediately. It was one of Eric's favorite songs: Original Sin.  
  
"Eric? Is that you?" Jack's eyes welled up with tears, more from the fear that he was hallucinating or dreaming again.  
  
"You're not dreaming! Now, get in here, I have something for you..." Eric echoed. Jack chuckled as he wiped the tears away from his cheeks before rushing into the bedroom that now belonged to both of them. Forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Finished! Whoa, that was A LOT better than my previous attempt at an ending. The few of you that caught the OTHER ending, keep it to yourselves! ;) (It was REALLY that bad) Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Now on to bigger, better, newer things!  
  
Trey 


End file.
